


Machines

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [132]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues are not happy with their new mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machines

“Sithspawn Wedge, we’re not machines!” Tycho was pacing in front of Wedge’s desk, agitation clear in the choppy movements of his hands as he gestured toward the door, “They are trying to get us killed. Please say you’ll refuse this mission.”

Wedge was nodding, he agreed with everything Tycho had been ranting about for the last half-hour, and he knew his friend and executive officer could probably rant for another half-hour but it wouldn’t do either of them any good. “I know. I know, Tycho, and I have been trying to refuse the mission, but command is adamant that someone is going to take it and we have the most experience.”

He sighed, wiping a hand across his face and taking a deep breath. “I’m trying to get them to let us in on the planning, so we can take it apart and put it back together with some sense. Why else have an experienced squad, right? But the supposed military genius who developed the first plans is resisting. I think he is taking it as a personal insult that we don’t like the way he developed things.”

Tycho looked at Wedge for a moment, seeing the sly glint in his eyes, “You’ve got another idea up your sleeve, don’t you?”

“Absolutely. I want the Rogues to use these mission plans, exactly as we were given them, in the Sims and then we’ll show the results to Admiral Ackbar. If it goes as badly as we think it might, I bet he’ll let us adjust them as needed.”

Tycho started smiling, “You are a tricky bastard. I like that.”

Wedge lifted his cup of caf, tipping it in a salute to Tycho, “I thought that you would.”


End file.
